


terms of agreement

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Choking, F/F, Mild Degradation, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, aquaria is a bossy bottom as usual, brianna's driver is gonna put up with so much shit from them if i keep going with this au, in which brianna didn't think their agreement was going to include sex, this is self service and that's valid okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: aquaria meets brianna for a dinner to finalize the terms of their sugar mommy arrangement. it might not be exactly what brianna thought.





	terms of agreement

**Author's Note:**

> i heavily over-edited this and subsequently over thought it. this may turn into a series of one shots within this au, let me know what you think!
> 
> also - there's a pic of their outfits at the bottom because i couldn't help myself!

Brianna’s driver, Stephen, knocks on Aquaria’s door at 5 with a dress and a jewelry box.

Aquaria takes the dress into her room and lifts it carefully out of the bag, exhaling softly. It's a simple black Alexander Wang dress, cocktail length, with a square neckline. She opens the little black box to find a thin pair of silver earrings and a matching necklace with a note. In perfect script it says,

 

_Aquaria - I hope you’ll wear this tonight. You don’t need much accessorizing, so I kept the jewelry simple. I’m looking forward to seeing you again._

_Brianna_ _x_

 

Aquaria smiles in anticipation of their third meeting. Brianna’s a high profile lawyer who works for one of the biggest firms in New York. They had met through Aquaria’s boss, striking up a conversation about their fashion startup, and Brianna was transfixed. The next day a package had shown up at Aquaria’s door with a pair of shoes from a collection she was talking about the night before, and a note with Brianna’s number. A coffee date came next. Brianna had asked if she'd like to have some kind of formal arrangement, surprising herself as well as Aquaria. The younger woman said she’d think about it, and the next morning Brianna received a text that read _let's do it._

Then Brianna called and asked if she could take her to dinner at Per Se, the nicest restaurant in New York, so they could discuss the terms of their arrangement. They set a date for Friday night, and Aquaria spent the week telling herself that this was just a business relationship. But damn it if Brianna didn’t take her breath away - and beyond that, she was easy to talk to.

Which led them to tonight. Stephen knocks on her door right at 7:30 and escorts her to the car, opening the door. Brianna smiles at her from inside; she's wearinng a pale pink suit and all Aquaria can think is that nobody could pull it off like she does.

“Darling,” she beams, kissing both of Aquaria’s cheeks. “You look stunning. I take it you like the dress?”

“It’s beautiful, Brianna. Thank you.” Aquaria says with sincerity.

When they walk into the restaurant, Brianna greets the host by name and he shows them to her “usual table.”

“Have you been to Per Se?” When Aquaria shakes her head, she says “I wanted us to be on neutral ground for this discussion. I don’t want you to be afraid to speak up about anything.”

Aquaria takes a deep breath. “I haven’t done this before. Like. An arrangement kind of thing.” she says nervously.

Brianna smiles softly and reaches across the table to place her hand over Aquaria’s. “Is this okay?” she asks. When Aquaria nods she continues, “It's no matter, darling. I want to make sure we're clear on everything, and at the end of the night, if you don't think this will work there won't be any hard feelings. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Their food arrives and they take a few minutes to eat, Brianna listening to Aquaria talk fashion attentively.

“I love how passionate you are about this,” Brianna interrupts. Aquaria sighs. “I love the fashion industry, but I don’t know how I’m gonna make it work.” “I want to help you make it work, Aqua.” She doesn’t usually let anyone call her Aqua but from Bri’s mouth it sounds different. Softer, maybe.

“So, you take me out to dinner, buy me stuff, help me with my career...what’s my job?” She asks.

“Well,” Brianna starts, “I’d like you to come to functions with me, work events, that sort of thing. There are some stipulations of course, rules you have to follow when you’re with the company I keep, but nothing crazy. And you’d get to make connections.” She's done this before; it's a relatively simple arrangement. She acts as a mentor in exchange for the company of someone she finds interesting. In her line of work, it's not easy to make or keep friends, so it's not uncommon to see her colleagues doing the same kind of thing. 

“Any pet names you particularly like?” Brianna asks as their waiter brings dessert and clears their plates away. Aquaria takes a bite of chocolate torte and thinks.

A flush crawls across her cheeks. “I like, uh, I like being called princess, kinda. Baby. Stuff like that."

Brianna smiles, reaching over to brush a hair out of the younger girl’s face. “Okay.”

“Do you want me to call you mommy?” Aquaria blurts. She’s been thinking about it for days - she's thinking about it now. 

Brianna starts. Aquaria searches the emotions in her face and realizes - Brianna’s flustered. The thought makes her sit straighter.

“Excuse me?”

“I'm asking if you want me to call you mommy. In bed. Cause I'm into it if you are.” Aquaria is gaining confidence now.

Brianna's mouth opens and shuts before she answers, “I - I had assumed that you wouldn’t want there to be a...sexual component to our relationship; I mean, you’re in your 20s and” - her eyes drop to Aquaria’s chest briefly and she swallows- “beautiful and if - if we did this I wouldn’t want you seeing anyone else so I didn’t bother bringing it up.”

“And besides, I have certain...” she pauses, searching for a word, “ _preferences._ ”

Aquaria barks a laugh. “Brianna, you could literally choke me within an inch of my life and I’d say thank you, so I’m pretty sure I'll be okay with whatever your _preferences_ are. Besides which, you’re hot and I’d want you to fuck me even if we weren’t doing whatever this is.” She laughs again as Brianna almost chokes on her drink.

The older woman is silent as she thinks. This is new territory for her.

“Okay.” She says finally. “We’ll need a safeword, and I want to be clear that you can still back out of this at any time. And I’ll need to know what your hard limits are.”

Aquaria’s eyes light up. She rattles off a list of things she won’t do (there’s not many) and a few things she’d be willing to try eventually. They discuss thoroughly and then Brianna pays the bill and has Stephen pull the car around.

On the drive, Stephen gets cut off by another driver and has to slam on the brakes; Brianna’s hand instinctively goes to Aquaria’s thigh in that mom-reflex way. She keeps it there, gently stroking the younger woman’s thigh with her thumb. Aquaria meets her gaze as Brianna’s hand creeps upward.

“You look so pretty tonight, angel,” Brianna whispers and Aquaria visibly reacts. Brianna’s fingers start toying with the hem of her dress as she asks, “Do you want to come home with me, baby girl?” Aquaria nods because she doesn’t trust herself to speak with Brianna’s fingers ghosting over her panties.

“Stephen, we won’t be stopping at Aquaria’s apartment. Straight to my place please.”

When they arrive, Brianna pulls Aquaria into a lavish apartment building and hits the number 30 on the elevator. She wraps her hands around the younger woman’s waist and kisses her neck. Aquaria exhales her name and it’s the only sound Brianna wants to hear for the rest of her life. 

They enter her apartment and Aquaria stops short, jaw dropping. “You... _live_ here?” She asks breathlessly. The main room is floor-to-ceiling glass overlooking the city. Brianna laughs. "Yes, darling." Aquaria turns to her and says with a playful smile, “Well now I'm wondering what the bedroom looks like,” and Brianna laughs again. Aquaria wants to keep making her laugh forever. 

The older woman takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom, settling her hands on Aquaria’s hips and kissing her fully for the first time. It’s a tender kiss until it’s not anymore, and Brianna pulls away to push her onto the bed. Her eyes are dark as she starts to undress, muttering, “Look at you princess, so pretty. I’m going to _ruin_ you.”

She sucks a hickey into Aquaria’s neck, soothing the bruise with her tongue as she reaches behind to unzip her dress and help her shimmy out of it. Aquaria unhooks her bra and pulls it off. Heat travels down her abdomen as and she groans as Brianna tweaks a nipple before hooking her fingers over the waistband of her panties and pulling them off. Pushing Aquaria so she’s laying down, she whispers, 

“God, you’re stunning. I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” 

Aquaria whimpers. “ _M-mommy...”_  

“What do you want, princess?”

“Just fuck me already!”

It's clearly not the answer she wants, and Brianna pulls away. “You’re a bossy little thing, aren’t you?” 

Aquaria smirks. “It’s my best qualit-”

Brianna shuts her up with a hard slap to her clit. 

“Look at you, acting like an entitled little whore. I don’t want to hear another word out of you that isn’t begging.”

Aquaria is soaked - it’s like Brianna knows exactly what she likes. “Mommy, I need...”

Brianna runs two fingers up her own wet cunt and puts them in Aquaria’s mouth. “I said _shut up,_ princess.” Aquaria moans around her fingers. The older woman reaches down with the other hand, circling Aquaria’s clit before pushing just the very tip of a finger inside her. Aquaria whimpers, trying to grind down on Brianna’s finger as she gags a little on the ones in her mouth.

“Such a little slut, fucking yourself on my finger. Are you going to be a good slut for mommy, baby?” Aquaria nods frantically and Brianna takes her fingers out of her mouth, moving the hand to her throat but not squeezing.

“Mommy, please please please”

Brianna thrusts her finger the rest of the way in before adding another, fucking her slowly and increasing the pressure around Aquaria’s neck a little.

“You’re so tight, baby girl. I bet nobody’s fucked you in a while, huh? It’s like you were made to take mommy’s fingers, angel.”

Aquaria’s breath hitches. “Unh...yes mommy” 

“What do you need, baby?”

“Mommy,” she’s breathing hard. “faster, please, I n-need it” Brianna starts fucking her faster and choking her just a little harder and Aquaria’s cunt sounds positively _obscene._ Brianna can tell she’s getting close.

“Listen to how wet you are. I bet you’ve been thinking about this all day, huh, princess?”

“Please...”

“Words, Aquaria,” Brianna warns, tightening her grip a little more, eyes blown out.

Tears are forming in Aquaria’s eyes as she asks “Please can I come, mommy? I'm s-so close”

“Do you think you deserve it, baby? Have you been good?”

“Yes, mommy! I’ve been good!” Aquaria cries.

Brianna pretends to think for a moment, fucking her all the while, curling her fingers inside Aquaria and making her wait to come as she lets out soft moans. Then she places her lips right next to Aquaria’s ear, twisting her hand so her palm is rubbing against her clit, and whispers “Come for me, sweet girl. Come for mommy.”

Aquaria bucks her hips wildly as she comes, letting out a whine in the back of her throat. Brianna fucks her through it until she starts to come down, breathing hard. She pulls her fingers out of Aquaria and lazily licks the come off them. Aquaria thinks it’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

Brianna lays down next to her, running her fingers through her dark hair. “You’re so good, Aqua. You did so well.” Aquaria hums at the praise.

“Can I take care of you, mommy?” The younger woman asks, but Brianna can tell she’s holding back a yawn.

“Don’t worry about it now, baby. It can wait till tomorrow.” Chuckling a little, she adds,

“We may have to reassess our initial terms.”

 


End file.
